Oasis
by WildWolf7
Summary: The Savior has lost a part of her humanity with the emergence of godlike powers. She doesn't know what she's missing until an old friend dredges up memories from a past relationship long forgotten. Lightning Returns.


**Title:** Oasis  
 **Pairing:** Lanille (Lightning/Vanille)  
 **Rating:** T for potential future scenes  
 **Words:** 1,932  
 **Song Inspiration:** "Contradiction" - Mali Music  & Jhene Aiko  
 **Summary:** The Savior has lost a part of her humanity with the emergence of godlike powers. She doesn't know what she's missing until an old friend dredges up memories from a past relationship long forgotten.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this fic.

 **A/N:** Wrote this little ficlet recently after realizing there were like... no fics of Lanille for Lightning Returns. So, yes this takes place during LR. Not all events are 100% canon as I've taken some liberties with the story. Not my usual rating, but I hope my readers will still like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Day 02

Holy One? Vanille? It doesn't match up. Not one bit.

Still. Lightning's been given a key, shimmering and gold, as a means to enter the Cathedral as she pleases after hours. It stirs something in her but she isn't sure what exactly.

" _Lightning. Seems like you'll be able to see Vanille around this time at night. Are you sure that's a good idea?"_ Hope is loud in Lightning's ear, and a bit annoying, but she takes heed to his warning. This could very well be a trap.

"I know, Hope. I'll be fine."

" _I trust you, Light._ "

Lightning's last bout of Chronostasis is just wearing off as she runs up the path to the Cathedral. The Cathedral glows an ominous white in the distance that engulfs Lightning with every step she takes. Her heart grows heavy, each pounding of her boots on pavement hammering a hole in her chest.

She hasn't seen Vanille in… she doesn't even know how long. What if she's changed? What if she really _doesn't_ want to see her? Well, that would be impossible. Vanille specifically had this spare key made for her. She was practically _asked_ to waltz in whenever she pleases.

" _This place is huge…_ " Hope rings in her ear. " _I'm having a bit of trouble seeing here, Light. I'm getting some Chaos readings. Stay on your toes._ "

Lightning gives a grunt of affirmation as she enters the Cathedral at last, jogging down the railed pathway to dodge people left and right. Her pace slows as she catches a familiar figure off in the distance.

With animal pelt encircling her waist and clad in traditional Oerban attire, Vanille looks like her old self, right in conversation with some important looking official. She gives a few somber nods before the official walks away, seemingly on a mission. She turns around and the glimpse Lightning catches of an uninterested and lost expression melts away. Her emerald eyes light up, and she runs towards Lightning, arms outstretched. The headdress on her head shakes as her light steps carry her closer.

"Lightning!"

" _Seems like it really is Vanille, huh?"_ Hope doesn't sound entirely happy. Or does he? Shocked, maybe?

Vanille collides into Lightning, throwing her arms around her neck. Lightning's… she can't find the exact word for how she feels; it's on the tip of her tongue. But one arm wraps around Vanille's waist on instinct, it seems, and a light shock zaps Lightning in her head. An old memory, she surmises, but she can't see how it pertains to Vanille.

Vanille sighs into the touch. She pulls away quick enough, though, eyes darting around the room. No one seems to notice, Lightning notes, but the guards half-circling them mumble amongst themselves, rifles at the ready.

"Lightning. I-I missed you. _So_ much."

"Missed you, too, Van." The words roll off her tongue. Why, she isn't sure, but they feel natural to her, like they've caressed her lips before. "You haven't changed a bit. Same old Vanille, huh?"

Vanille reddens at the comment and chuckles to herself.

" _Seems like she's missed you, Lightning. Maybe you should talk to her."_

Probably the best idea, and as if on cue, Vanille grabs her hand. It's warm to the touch and familiar. Lightning hums at the sensation but allows herself to be dragged into the back rooms.

Vanille's temporary place of living looks fit for a queen – gigantic bed with a canopy, master bathroom, bookshelves, and way too much space for just one person to live in.

Lightning looks around, marveled at the sheer amount of space and assorted trinkets dedicated to the Holy Saint. Speaking of…

"So what's with the title?"

"Title? Oh, please, make yourself at home." Vanille looks around, scrunching her brows. She mumbles under her breath. Something about there being nowhere to sit, Lightning picks up. Traditional Oerban. How she knows that… well, how does know anything now?

Lightning shakes her head, denying the hospitality. She removes Crimson Blitz from her back and sets it on the floor. She sits down next to it, legs outstretched in front of her. For the Savior to be sitting on the floor in relaxation, it's a funny thought, but despite her near godly status, her feet ache and need a break.

"Yeah. The 'Holy Saint' or something?"

Vanille, herself, mimics Lightning. The situation grows ever more ironic – two beings blessed with divine abilities and status, resting on the floor like normal humans.

"Oh. That?" Vanille rests with her legs off to one side. She's sitting on Lightning's left side, close enough that Lightning can smell her. "Well…" She fumbles with her fingers in her lap. "I'm not sure how, but… somehow I can… hear the voices of the dead. In the Chaos."

Huh. Unexpected. Lightning nods slowly.

" _Did she say what I think she said?_ "

"Oh, please, don't look at me like that," Vanille says, hiding her face. She's impossibly red at the moment and Lightning wonders if it's from more than just her confession.

"I see. And that's why the Order keeps you here."

"Yeah. Exactly that. They say I can save them. I can use my power to save _all_ those poor souls. I want to help them at least."

" _Not sure if we can trust the Order, Lightning. Might want to be careful here."_

Her thoughts exactly. She still has days before the world begins anew and plenty of time to figure out their plans with Vanille.

"I don't wanna talk about that right now," Vanille says, waving off the conversation and starting a. "I really meant what I said earlier."

"What?"

Vanille scrunches her brows. "That I… that I missed you. Unless you don't… oh. Well, maybe things have changed. I'm sorry."

Lightning's a bit confused. Vanille's wiping at her eye with the back of her hand and… is she crying? Gods, what did Lightning say? Stupid, even as the Savior.

"I just thought that you…"

Vanille stares at her, and a memory flashes in Lightning's head. It's brief, but causes Lightning's heart to surge.

Vanille crawls forward. "Maybe if I…"

She's dangerously close, so much that Lightning leans back. Vanille catches her though, grabbing her by the collar. She pulls Lightning forward and brushes their lips together before kissing her full-on. Lightning has no idea why in the hell this is happening. She and Vanille have been friends, but this much? Did Vanille have feelings for her? What brought this on all of a sudden? All these questions and yet… she isn't pulling away. She draws into the kiss, closing her eyes and caressing Vanille's lips. They're soft and eager and-

She pulls away, clutching at her head as another memory surges through her mind. Vanille's face, complete with half-lidded eyes and full lips. It's brief. What does it mean?

"Light, w-what's wrong?"

" _Lightning. Your vitals spiked for a few seconds. Are you okay?"_

Ugh.

Fingertips scratch at the nape of Lightning's neck until Lightning shakes her head. She rids herself of contact and Vanille shirks back, apologizing over and over again under breath. Lightning feels a pang of… something tugging at her chest at that. She hates that she can't even decipher her own feelings.

"I just… I dunno. I just don't _know_." Her head pounds with another flash across her mind. This one lingers for a second – a flicker of Vanille's sleeping and serene face under moonlight. There's a slight flutter in her chest.

"Light. Are you okay?"

"Vanille. Why? Why did you kiss me?" she whispers.

Vanille recoils at the question. Her eyes look glassy, and she seems hurt. "What do you mean why? Do you… do you not remember?" Vanille plants herself down again.

" _Lightning. Do you hear me? Are you doing okay? Is Vanille okay? I'm not seeing very much. There's a cloud of Chaos blocking my view."_

Now that Vanille mentions it, Lightning isn't sure she does. Remember what exactly? Were they… involved somehow?

Vanille licks her lips. "Lightning. You were asleep for 500 years, right? Did you lose your memories? It's normal but…" She shifts on the floor, visibly uncomfortable. She bites her lip and looks down, face succumbing to a maddening flush.

Did she lose her memories? Or were they snatched away from her? Lightning doesn't know the answer to either. All she knows is that she hasn't felt like herself since she woke up. She feels dead inside for the most part, unfeeling. Outside of that, her abilities have reached new heights. She's able to perform feats she never dreamed of. Was this the cost of her abilities? The curse of the gods? Become more like them and lose her humanity? She shudders at the thought.

"Well," Vanille starts, perking up. "Maybe I could… help you get them back?"

Ever the helpful one, Vanille is. Seems like she stops at nothing to make sure everyone else around her is happy. Lightning admires that, and the familiar pang tugs at her chest.

"So, how about we start over?" Vanille leans forward again, crawling towards Lightning. She reaches out, cupping Lightning's cheek before capturing Lightning's lips in hers.

 _Gods…_

The kiss feels… magnificent, like she's been missing out on it for centuries. They mesh so well together. Vanille's eager and explorative; Lightning's reserved but welcoming. With each passing second, Lightning lets herself go. Her heart hammers in her chest and her breath hitches. It feels okay. It feels… right. Familiar. Like the old, dark wilds and sweet smells of Gran Pulse.

Vanille mewls as she breaks the kiss, running her tongue over Lightning's lip. "Missed you so much."

" _Lightning? Your vitals are off the charts! Get back to me-"_

Lightning shuts Hope's communicator off. She'll deal with the concerned berating later, but for now, Vanille is the focus.

Vanille keeps her hand on Lightning's cheek. "Did you… feel anything?"

"Uh… A-a little. Not much."

Vanille smiles. "That's okay. We have time, don't we? Just enough time?"

The concept of time is etched into Lightning's being. She knows exactly how much time there is until the end of the known world, whether she _wants_ to or not. It's upsetting but it is her _duty_ as a servant of God.

"Yes," Lightning admits. "We have time." She places a gloved hand over Vanille's and locks her gaze. Vanille's eyes shimmer a brilliant emerald, glassy yet, but still wonderful. Lightning's drawn in by them, leans in for another hesitant kiss.

Vanille giggles into her lips. "You can kiss me, you know? It's okay. I feel like they'll help a little."

So Lightning does, full-on. Again, their lips mingle and meld together, heavy sighs releasing between them. A jolt travels up Lightning's spine, and without her being entirely aware, she pulls Vanille into a bout of Chronostasis.

Vanille pulls away, licking her lips and expelling a short laugh. "Do you wanna stay the night?"

"I…"

 _Can't_ , is what she _wants_ say. But time's at a standstill right now. She hasn't had much of a break since she woke up from stasis two days ago. Her only other option of "rest" is to return to the Ark and get a briefing from Hope. It's not proper downtime.

Vanille fidgets in front of her. "Please say yes. You can sleep on my bed. I'm sure the Savior needs her rest, too."

She's begging Lightning. The request in itself doesn't come off as sexual. Just from someone who seems to have missed her more than anyone else has in her entire 1500 years of life. Except maybe her sister.

"Yeah," Lightning says, nodding. "Yeah. I'll stay."


End file.
